


The Easter Bunny

by MintyBear



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Creepy, Creepypasta, Gore, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyBear/pseuds/MintyBear
Summary: The Easter Bunny has always been suspicious, scaring children and adults alike for centuries. Some may find it kind and harmless while others see it as bad luck and a curse. But have you ever wondered what it does in it's free time? Where do they go and how many are there? Do they really exist, or is it just a hoax that people believe because of the gifts they get? So many questions that have gone unanswered for a long time. However, I know who they really are. Those vile creatures that hop around all day and do treacherous things in secret. You don't have to believe me though, I am one of them after all.
Kudos: 2





	The Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, thank you for reading my book! This is just a warning for what will be in here so you know what your reading.  
> Warning: Holes (tropophobia), blood, vomit, and extremely detailed gore. I hope you enjoy, have fun reading!

"Easter Bunnies have been around for hundreds of years, 320 to be exact. We all know them and can recognize them by their iconic bunny suit, carrying eggs and chocolates in a weaved basket. But, what if it's all a lie? What if I told you that these seemingly 'Harmless, child loving bunnies' are all just a scam? What if they were really part of an event similar to human trafficking and are taking advantage of child innocence to cover it all up?"

"Why do people love them? Is it perhaps their funny, cartoon look that brings us to feel at ease? Perhaps it's the fact that they carry around chocolates and hand them out to children, further capturing them into one, big, distorted lie. They walk around on Easter, handing out candy to the little boys and girls of the world. But, have you ever thought about where they go after everything's said and done?"

"Children may think that they hop back into their rabbit holes and start preparing for the next Easter to come, While adults simply believe that they get their money's worth and head home. I am here to tell you that these lies you believe are not true. For I have seen the true horrors that Easter hides. When parents hire people to dress up in bunny costumes for the day, have you ever noticed that they may seem almost too eager to do it? 'It's probably just for the money.' Some may think, but it isn't."

"Have you ever noticed that some children cry or run away from them? That is because those children have seen these creatures before. "Maybe those children have seen them before in past parties." You think to yourself, right? Sadly, that is not true, however, you do have the right idea. For those children have been to parties in the past, just not their past."

"I seem to be confusing you? Well, I guess that may seem true because you haven't heard this before. I am a complete stranger to you after all. You don't know anything about me, my past, or what I have done." You start to back away in fear. "Wait, don't back away, I'm not who you should be afraid of... Please don't leave me, let me finish my story first. Please, I beg of you, don't leave!"

You go back to your chair and sit down. "You're going to stay and let me finish my story? Well if you insist I shall continue this tale, just for you. Where were we? Ah, yes, The part about the children and their past. You see, these children can recognize an Easter bunny because of their past." "What past?" You ask the mystery storyteller.

They grin at you, leaning forwards on the wooden chair that they sit upon. You can only make out snow white gloved hands, clasped together, under their white chin. Their deep voice is etched into your mind. You think you see hair on their pale cheeks, but ignore it. A chuckle arises from their throat as they continue their story, making you sit still in anticipation.

"Their past lives of course. Every child up until the tender age of 10 can see, hear, or remember their past lives and, or, spirits. After that they forget it, never to be thought of again." You're about to ask a question, when you hear a sigh. The storyteller speaks again.

"I remember that I used to have a friend named Jake, he and I were the best of friends. We did everything together. He didn't judge me, I didn't judge him. It was a perfect friendship... until he threw that damned Easter party... It was my job to kill him when I had supposedly gone missing but I was really just hiding. Hiding in a Rabbit's Hole that is. My job was to be the disguised murderer, hiding in this cursed Rabbit's suit. Now, He sits in that rabbit suit, just, like, me!"

You look up and see bright, wine red eyes staring back at you. You gasp and stand up and speak in a shaky voice, "Just what the hell are you? Why are you telling me these stories? Who ARE You! Why am I here when I'm supposed to be outside with the other adults during my Childs' Easter party!?"

To your horror, you see a tall, white emaciated figure lean down before you. "Well that's not nice is it? Yelling at a poor, little, harmless Bunny Rabbit like little ol' me? That could very well get you in trouble one day Mr./Ms. L/N." You look straight ahead, not daring to look up. Your breathing halts as you see a dirty, white suit, covered in matted fur.

Vermilion blood spots the mysterious figure in front of you. "Don't Ignore me, Mr/Ms. L/N. We both know that this isn't going to end very well for you, is it? So you might as well suck up your fears and look up at me..." Not wanting to be harmed, you slowly look up. Your breathing quickens at what you see.

A nine foot tall bent over rabbit stares at you, curiosity in its eyes. Pure white hairs cover the entirety of the costume they're wearing. You feel their red eyes stare at you, watching your reaction. You look down to see large rabbits feet, sewed onto the bottom of the legs. Knowing how this is going to turn out, you take a chance and look up again for the final time.

Your Iris' shrink as you stare at its face. Mangled hair sticks out everywhere on it. It's distinctive blood red eyes stare right into your soul. You let out a scream, jumping back as you see its mouth. Sharp teeth filled its mouth, along with a snake-like tongue. It lets out a maniacal laugh and stands straight to reveal it's full height.

The once 9 foot, now 11 foot rabbit speaks up. "I really thought that we were getting somewhere, oh well..." Suddenly, long white hands lift from its side, tangled up hair rests on their fingers. It goes up to its head and pulls it clean off. The tearing sound of flesh ripping, bones cracking, muscles ripping, and blood spurting is too much for you to handle. You fall onto your knees and hunch over as you release.

Vomit comes pouring out of your mouth as you cough and gag. It's yellowish green color pools around you as you finish up, mixing with the blood and white hair on the floor. Seeming to forget the matters at hand, IT takes advantage of your moment and strikes. "Did you forget about me already Mr./Ms. L/N? You know, removing a Rabbit's head isn't as hard as it seems. You look up and you truly feel utterly disgusted.

A rotten and shriveled up head sits upon the shoulders of its host. Its flesh is wrinkled and filled with holes. Bits of bone and muscle are peeking out. Blood is dripping down its head, going into the holes. What scares you the most are its eyes. The eyes, usually a nice feature, were shriveled up and flat. One was hanging loosely from its socket by a thread. The eyes were flat and lifeless.

They were bloody and nasty, and the smell, oh God the smell. You smelled it's rotting, decaying flesh as lumps of skin fell away. You were in a daze, holding the impatient Things gaze as you did. The thing sighed and you looked down, too afraid to meet your demise. You froze, as you suddenly felt a furry hand caress your pale cheek. Before you knew it, you felt heavy breathing in your ear. Looking to the side to watch the things face right by your ear. You could feel it's labored breathing while It's saliva was dripping into it.

You could feel it's hot breath, uncomfortably close. Before you could comprehend what was happening, you heard a crunch. You felt pain in your head and put your hand up to touch it. To your shock, you felt just air. You brought your hand back down to look at it. You saw the lukewarm, iron liquid in your hand. You felt sick, dizzy, and terrified. You fell to the ground, looking up at the decaying Easter rabbit when it bent down and said, " Happy Easter..."

End

I hope that the plot comes through in this story, also, I have a lot of creepy books on my page if you want to check them out!


End file.
